


And then there were Three

by Willam



Series: (Our love is found) Between the Waking and the Dreaming [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Falling In Love, Family, Forgiveness, Intimacy, M/M, Post-Break Up, awkward living situations, postcard fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willam/pseuds/Willam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had made some poor choices in his life, but this one was probably the most spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Please see first work for notes on the series. This work can be found on my tumblr, and was inspired by that adorable picture of Tom taking a nap with his son.

Arthur is a firm believer in the phrase “when it rains it pours”, mainly because everything always happens to Arthur all at once. Always.

He had just moved in with Eames when one night an exhausted-looking Ariadne showed up at their door to hand him a baby. A baby he had fathered in a haze of drunken passion.

“How old is he?” Eames asked, leaning against the kitchen doorjamb as he watched her hand Arthur a diaper bag.

“Six months.”

Arthur saw Eames purse his lips as he counted backwards. They had been together then.  
That night Eames moved into the spare bedroom and Theo was up all night with colic.

And now; Arthur was hurrying home from a meeting with a client. He had left Theo home with Eames, he hadn’t had a choice. Both Philipa and James had the chicken pox and Dom hadn’t been able to take him. Eames had made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with the baby; he wouldn’t put them out on the street but this wasn’t his problem. He barely even spoke to Arthur any more. 

When Arthur entered the apartment, everything was quiet. His hair stood on end instantly because he could see into his room from the door and Theo’s crib was empty. He was across the hall in three strides, digging desperately through the jumbled mess of blankets and toys in the crib. His head snapped around when he heard a rustle come from Eames’ room, the door closed over. He pushed the door opened gently and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Theo was in the bed with Eames, cradled in a feeding pillow and pinned in place by Eames’ naked shoulder so he couldn’t roll off. When his tiny dark eyes found his father he made a happy burbling sound and reached out a tiny, star-shaped hand. Eames slid a hand underneath a pillow before he slit his eyes open and, upon seeing Arthur, the hand came back out from underneath the pillow, free from the revolver Arthur knew he kept there.

“He wouldn’t stop crying.” Eames said thickly, rolling off of Theo to stretch. Arthur picked up his son to give him a kiss. Eames considered him for a long moment before tugging on Arthur’s arm until he bent down. He pressed a deep, strong kiss to Arthur’s lips.

“Gimme him, you’re holding him wrong.” Eames said roughly as he maneuvered Theo out of Arthur’s arms and padded towards the kitchen.

Arthur stood there, lips tingling, smiling a little to himself as he watched Eames heat a bottle for Theo, cooing and smiling at him. Repeatedly, Theo reached out his tiny, pudgy fingers to press them against Eames’ plush lips for kisses. Later that night, when Theo was in his crib and Arthur was just beginning to drift off, Eames slid gently into the bed behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Arthur held his breath as he felt Eames’ eyelashes tickling the back of his neck, followed by a soft kiss.

“We’re going to be okay Darling.” Eames whispered softly, and Arthur believed him.


End file.
